Oliver Queen
Oliver Jonas "Ollie" Queen (born May 16, 2336) is a male Human who is Chloe Sullivan's husband as well as the owner and CEO of Queen Industries. Oliver is married to Chloe Sullivan. Oliver is the cousin-in-law of Typhuss James Kira. Oliver is a former playboy turned vigilante archer. He previously owned and operated the night club Verdant and was CEO of Queen Consolidated. After being presumed lost at sea for 5 years Oliver returned home with a mission to rid the Starling City of crime and corruption, becoming the hooded vigilante known as The Hood. Armed with a bow and arrow, The Hood was willing to use lethal force, but after his best friend Tommy Merlyn was killed in the Undertaking, Oliver vowed never to kill again unless absolutely necessary, renaming himself The Arrow. After his maternal half-sister Thea was nearly killed, Oliver pretended to accept Ra's al Ghul's invitation to become his heir, earning the titles Al Sah-him (السهم, Arabic for Arrow) and Warith al Ghul '(وريث الغول, Arabic for ''Heir to the Demon). He further earned the title 'Ibn al Ghul '(ابن الغول, Arabic for Son of the Demon) when Ra's forced Oliver and Nyssa to be married. Eventually, Oliver defeated Ra's, inheriting the title of '''Ra's al Ghul (Arabic: رأس الغول‎ Raʾs al-Ġūl; Demon's Head), before passing on the leadership of the League of Assassins to Malcolm Merlyn. He retired from vigilantism soon after and left Starling City to begin a new life with Felicity Smoak, but returned five months later, taking up the new code-name Green Arrow. He has also been referred to as the Emerald Archer. Possible future Grant Wilson's uprising In 2382 in a possible future Star City was attacked by an army of soldiers lead by Grant Wilson, Slade’s son who also operated as "Deathstroke", and caused mass devastation to the city in what would be known as the Uprising. Grant also exposed Oliver’s identity to the world and the Arrowcave was ruined in a subsequent attack. Green Arrow tried to gather his team and an army of people to fight Grant but Black Canary, Speedy, Red Arrow, Spartan and Captain Lance were all killed along with everyone else who followed him. Green Arrow himself was captured and Deathstroke publicly severed his left arm and Felicity left after deeming the city a lost cause. Despite replacing his arm with a cybernetic arm Oliver was emotionally broken while the city fell into chaos, populated only by criminals with Grant as the city’s leader. The only thing closest to family he had left was John’s son, John Diggle Jr. who out of guilt for not being able to save his father refused to take his name and renamed himself "Connor Hawke". Out of his grief Oliver vanished from public view and was believed dead to everyone, even Connor, and hide in the ruins of the Arrowcave. Oliver also secretly resented Sara and Ray as they never returned from their mission with Rip Hunter and believes their presence in his army could have turned the tide. At some point in the next 15 years Connor took Oliver’s place as the Green Arrow though Oliver never encouraged nor discouraged it. In 2397 Oliver was found by Connor along with Sara and Rip, only weeks following their departure in 2382, seeking a prototype technology for their ship and were stunned to see him alive. However Oliver was scolded by Connor for letting everyone believe he was dead. When Sara asked what happened to her family and everyone else Oliver simply told her they were all gone, and that perhaps if she and Ray had been there it would have changed things. Oliver gave Rip the location of the prototype tech that was relocated after her departure and told them all to leave. Later Sara came back and told Oliver that Grant had taken Conner and was going to execute him but Oliver refused to help her, believing he couldn’t be the Green Arrow anymore. Sara however refused to believe that and handed Oliver his bow and told him that Conner wore the hood the same reason that he does, because Star City will always need a Green Arrow. Reluctantly Oliver accepted. As Grant was about to execute Conner publicly Green Arrow and White Canary attacked Grant’s army while Green Arrow (Conner) fought Deathstroke. Before Deathstroke could kill him Green Arrow (Oliver) intervened and fought Deathstroke instead. Shortly after the rest of Sara’s team, including Atom, Hawkgirl, Firestorm, Captain Cold, Heat Wave and Rip aided and defeated the army and both Green Arrows were able to defeat Deathstroke. After his defeat Oliver was reunited with Ray and Kendra and congratulated Connor and gave him his blessing as Green Arrow. After the battle Oliver, Conner and Sara returned to the Arrowcave where they begun reassembling Team Arrow to stop the city’s criminal element in the wake of Grant’s defeat. Sara wished to stay but Oliver reminded her of her own mission and Sara bid farewell to them both, wishing them both luck. Personality Early life Prior to his time on Lian Yu, Oliver was the stereotypical unimaginably wealthy spoiled brat and bad boy. He was a playboy and notorious womanizer, had more interest in being the life of the party and didn't care who got hurt due to his actions. He was laid back, selfish, reckless, traits he shared with his best friend Tommy Merlyn. He repeated the same mistake over and over again, dropping out of four schools and cheating on Laurel Lance, the love of his life first with Samantha Clayton and then again with her own sister Sara. Despite his party-boy persona, Oliver loved, and cared for his family, his little sister Thea in particular. He possessed some intuitiveness, having an intermediate aptitude for engineering, due to his father being a pilot, and for the The Odyssey being "the one book (he) read in college". Five years of Hell Upon being marooned on Lian Yu, Oliver began to change, so much so he stated the day he went missing was the day he died. He originally retreated into a shell, exhibiting depression after Sara apparently died; albeit by accident (which he realized was his fault) and his father Robert committed suicide right in front of him. After he is helped and taught by Yao Fei how to survive, he endured torture to protect Yao Fei and disguised himself as a mercenary to sneak into Edward Fyers' camp in an attempt to rescue him. Upon meeting Slade Wilson, Oliver began his journey to becoming a warrior. Slade had decided he should perform a coup de grace on Oliver to spare him the suffering on the island, but Oliver responded by breaking his hand to break free of his restraints, and punching him, inspiring Slade to train him instead. Oliver is shown to be a quick learner. After seeing a maneuver Slade taught him to steal a gun from an armed enemy once, Oliver was able to perform it on one of Fyers' men, and later when Shado taught him archery. Eventually, Oliver excelled in his skills in hand-to-hand combat after training from the two of them. Overtime, after these events, Oliver gained a much needed sense of direction, loyalty, principles and honor. He sacrificed two chances to return home, first by choosing to convince Yao Fei to leave the island with him and second choosing to kill Fyers to save Shado instead of accepting the former's offer to call in a rescue. Nevertheless, he remained indomitably focused on his goal to return home to Starling City and his family. After he was forced to live in Hong Kong by Amanda Waller, and Maseo Yamashiro and his wife Tatsu were assigned his handlers, Oliver initially refused to work for A.R.G.U.S.. He relented only when Amanda threatened Maseo's family, including his son, Akio. Oliver grew to care for Maseo's family in particular his playing a vital role in saving Tatsu's life and caring for Akio when on the run from general Matthew Shrieve. However, overtime, Oliver became riddled with evermore trauma, horror and guilt, for his unintentional role in Shado's death, Slade's consequential enmity against him which would haunt him in the years that followed and Sara's apparently dying a second time. When Oliver finally returned to Starling City during the mission to capture Chien Na Wei and recover the Omega super-virus, he later decided he'd go home. When he found a message his father left for him, he learnt of Robert's connection to the corrupt people on The List. Upon being told by Robert he could right his wrongs, Oliver was inspired to make a difference in the world. He returned to Maseo's side to assist his comrade and when he'd return home, he'd begin his crusade for justice for Starling City to honor Robert's sacrificing himself so he could survive. During his third year of being marooned, when corrupted general Matthew caused the bio-weapon to be released over Hong Kong, resulting in Akio's death, Oliver gave into his emotions, his anger. He tortured Shrieve in cold blood for hours, in vengeance for the destruction he'd caused, and primarily for Akio's death. Realizing later such actions would not make him human, filled with self-loathing and pity, the darkness that had overtaken his life, and to protect his family, Oliver decided to delay his return. To atone for his actions, he'd live in self-imposed exile resolving to better himself so to become the man his father believed him to be, starting with the mission to uncover Baron Reiter's plot back on Lian Yu. By mid-to-late 2378, when Oliver returned to Starling City, he was a completely different person. The Starling City Vigilante Upon revealing to the world he was alive after 5 years of being marooned, Oliver masked how he had matured by using the same playboy image he was before. In reality, he had become a stern, disciplined, responsible, serious individual and an intelligent, calculating individual, warrior and tactician, who would always look out for those he cared for, with a newly defined sense of loyalty and service, moral compass and an indomitable will, though a severely traumatized and damaged individual. Oliver is immensely disciplined emotionally. He excels at masking and compartmentalizing his emotions. He has both a dry and sarcastic sense of humor. Oliver is also very intelligent and calculating in regards to others; he's quick to take notice of talented individuals that show aptitude in secrecy, and when the opportunity presented itself invites such individuals to join his crusade. The first was John Diggle, who noticed Oliver was more capable than he was letting on. Eventually, Diggle became his first partner. Oliver chooses to reveal his secret identity to Captain Typhuss James Kira, Lois Lane and Chloe Sullivan, they join the team as well. Secondly, he took notice of Felicity Smoak who's obviously not quick to accept his blatant lies. He is immensely talented in the area of subterfuge and deception. He cleverly covered his tracks by opening a night club to explain his nightly escapees while actually fulfilling his duties as the Hood and staged a public ruse in having himself arrested under significant suspicion of being the Hood while having Diggle simultaneously pose as a decoy so to out himself. Oliver admits that he does not like lying to his friends and family about his double life, that it hurts no one anymore than it hurts him. He justifies he only does it to protect them from his secret life as the Starling City vigilante. Oliver coldly began his vigilante crusade by hunting down and punishing the high-profile criminals on the List, by being a symbol of retribution and fear, known as the Hood. After being convinced by Diggle, Oliver agreed to branch out in taking down regular criminals, such as the Royal Flush Gang and Count Vertigo. He has a sense of justice and honor, and is nearly fearless. His temper is well controlled, and shows a high level of restraint. When Oliver returned home, after his five years of fighting for survival, he was emotionally damaged, riddled with post traumatic stress and survivor's guilt; he wore the green hood in his vigilante guise in penance for Shado's death. Oliver himself described his state of mind back then as "having no sense of hope". He outright murdered a criminal who abducted him and Tommy simply to keep his new talents secret, justifying that the man shot an innocent bystander. Also he is prone to emotional outbursts when the situation involves someone he holds dear such as when he overdosed The Count with his own Vertigo as revenge for his self-made drug coming into Thea's hands and her getting high, leading to her accident. Oliver, nonetheless, feels guilt, remorse, and tries to atone for his actions. When Oliver began his crusade, he was comfortable with killing his targets if he deemed it necessary. Also he wasn't afraid to torture suspects for information. Though Oliver was ruthless during his crusade's earlier days, taking lives actually took a toll on him. He admits that his more extreme measures, sometimes torturing people, "takes conviction". Despite this, Oliver did display humanity for people who were crippled, such as Garfield Lynns. Instead of killing him, Oliver displayed rare sympathy for Lynns and offered him help. Oliver tended to be morally myopic, and somewhat hypocritical. He targets vigilantes with no morals nor codes, who kill solely for personal revenge or money. Whenever he encounters these types of criminals, who often say they are the same, he'd fervently correct them. After taking Diggle and Felicity on his crusade, working with them steers him down a less lethal path, he learns to reconnect with people he cares for, with his humanity. Despite his newer, tough and more honorable exterior, Oliver can be very stubborn, and doesn't like to admit when he's wrong. He had a slight sense of arrogance believing that he could mend Helena Bertinelli out of her crime spree, and maybe even be with her as he had grown feelings for her, and later thinking he could lead a life with McKenna Hall while being the Hood. Though Oliver will admit when he makes mistakes and learns from them as well, only doing it when he is faced with cold hard facts. Oliver has great difficulties trusting people due to what happened the five years he was away from Starling City. He can sometimes be controlling and unintentionally abrasive. He also tends to be blind when it comes to his family, not wanting to believe when they're up to something that can be dangerous or if they're straight up lying to him. Upon failing to stop Malcolm Merlyn's Undertaking and his best friend Tommy Merlyn's death, Oliver chose to return to Lian Yu to live in self-imposed exile. Upon being convinced by Diggle and Felicity to return to Starling City, Oliver agreed to resume his crusade, but inspired by and honoring Tommy's sacrifice and memory he took on a more merciful, pacifist approach, changing his codename to the Arrow, only killing when absolutely, justly unavoidable. As the Arrow, Oliver never acts as judge, jury and executioner and stands by his newly defined morals, and cleaning up the crime-ridden underworld of Starling, providing a symbol of protection and justice became his primary objective. Later on, Oliver compares himself to his friend Barry Allen that as the Flash, he can inspire people (after Barry witnesses him torture a suspect, Klaus Markos for information) while what he does in Starling City is "what's ugly". After Barry inspires him not to torture Digger Harkness to diffuse a series of bombs, Barry later contradicts him that while the Arrow can't inspire people, Oliver Queen certainly can. Over time, Oliver learns to open up to the people close to him, his team in particular, eventually including letting Thea in on his secret, and being lighthearted upon hearing her say she couldn't be more proud of him. Though haunted, driven to make up for the various people - Shado, Moira, Tommy - he feels he failed, Oliver comes to terms with what his mantle has become, finding a semblance of peace. Oliver also grows as a leader for his team, coming to see them as equals, as well as a mentor for capable aspiring vigilantes such as the Barry and Ray Palmer. Despite the many losses and tragedies he has endured in his life Oliver remains steadfastly undeterred in providing a symbol of justice and hope to his city as the Arrow. After defeating Ra's al Ghul, Oliver decided to retire from life of a vigilante and pursue a relationship, a normal life with Felicity. When he announced his intentions to retire, Oliver tells the team that he is confident the city is safe under their protection now that he can no longer be The Arrow. Oliver mentions to Felicity as they are driving away from Starling City that he is finally happy with his life. As Green Arrow After being retired from vigilantism for 6 months, living in peaceful, romantic suburbia with Felicity, Oliver has taken a more peaceful, relaxed approach to life. He has become more calm, grounded, mature and level-headed. He has put many demons to rest, including having removed Shado's tattoo, no longer burdened with the guilt. Though he enjoys his new life as a civilian being in love with Felicity, planning on proposing to her, he realizes he can't change who he is in his bones when he sees the state that newly branded Star City is in, that his sense of service, justice and duty still remain under his new-found sense of peace and tranquility, and comes out of retirement, changing his codename to Green Arrow, with a new determination to be the symbol of hope to the people of Star City that the Arrow never was. As Green Arrow, Oliver has seemingly become against killing and torturing his foes in general. Oliver has also become more mature in regards to people, having lost some of his more byronic traits, his paranoia and coldness. After being inspired by Quentin Lance and Jessica Danforth, he realizes that there is something he cannot offer as a vigilante, hope and inspiration, "someone who can do things in the light of day and protect himself", so Oliver decides to run for mayor of Star City. When he discovered that Laurel used the Lazarus Pit to bring Sara back from the dead, he became very angry and criticized her for this, mainly because innocent people got killed because of this action of hers, but as he used the Lazarus Pit to save Thea, he doesn't place anything further on her, coming up with the option to restore Sara's soul instead. He and Quentin also come to solve their differences after the reveal of Quentin working with Damien Darhk, accepting Quentin's concern for Laurel and resolving with Quentin becoming a counter-spy in Darhk's circle. Upon learning of the existence of his son William, and that Moira paid Samantha Clayton 1 million bars of gold if she told him she had a miscarriage, Oliver becomes very angry that his late mother deprived him of his own child and how it could risk his relationship with Felicity, wanting to be a father and to be in his son's life Oliver reluctantly agrees with Samantha's condition that William and no one else learns the truth. Despite his more calm, grounded, mature and level-headed traits, Oliver still has his moments of being impulsive, like when he revealed to the public that Damien Darhk is the leader of H.I.V.E., believing the latter would only come after him, he finds out the hard way that he was wrong, this action of his results in Felicity becoming paralyzed, later when he cuts off Malcolm's left hand and removed him as the leader of the League of Assassins, the latter reveals the existence of his son William, to Damien, to get revenge on Oliver. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Light Magic:' Accepting how near-invincible Darhk is with his magic, Oliver went to learn from Esrin Fortuna how to counteract Darhk's powers. As Darhk's powers come from the absorption of dark energy (i.e. death and fear), Fortuna began teaching Oliver how to channel the energy of light (i.e. hope and joy) from within himself to repel Darhk's magic. While still new to this advanced art and initially deemed hopeless to learn by the shaman because of his self-doubt, Oliver ultimately learned to focus his mind on his loved ones and good deeds to properly summon the light energy. Once mastering this, Darhk's magic ultimately ineffective against Oliver, forcing the madman to retreat. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Oliver is in top physical condition from enduring his intense five years lost from society, developing a well-muscled and defined physique. He maintains this through extensive and various training regimens. He is noticeably fast, able to take out three League of Assassins members simultaneously. His reflexes can catch an arrow shot at him and seamlessly fire it back plus catch a sword-strike from the immensely formidable Ra's al Ghul. While lean in frame, Oliver is deceptively strong, able quickly incapacitate the much larger John Diggle and likewise effortlessly break a man's neck. He is very sturdy, unfazed by having a pool stick broken across his chest. Oliver also has very high vitality, enduring long periods of free-diving before needing air. In one potential future of 2397, despite being 61 years old, Oliver is still in top physical condition for a man of his age, able to perform as efficiently as when he was young. *'League of Assassins training:' Oliver has gone through the complete training all League members do. His already adept ability in unarmed combat, infiltration, stealth, escapology, melee weapons, tolerance of pain, and force of will are greatly improved and has likewise perfected the art of assassination. Trained personally by Ra's al Ghul to be his successor, Oliver's proficiency rivals the teacher himself. *'Honed senses:' Oliver is able to pick up danger before anyone else in his vicinity does, showing noticeably sharp hearing and sight. His keen skills of perception offer aid in otherwise detrimental situations. He is likewise able to anticipate the attack patterns of meta-human The Flash to successfully strike him and catch the latter's own attack. *'Master archer:' Oliver is an extremely skilled archer. His outstanding accuracy can shoot 6 bouncing tennis balls without missing, shoot objects off of people without harming them and shoot with deadly accuracy even while he was in motion. He can also accurately anticipate an enemy projectile to block it with an arrow and fire multiple arrows at once. During his time known as the Hood, rumors quickly spread that Oliver never misses. *'Master marksman/Firearms:' Oliver has shown similar skill in the use of various other firearms as he has with archery. During his time with A.R.G.U.S., Oliver also became an adept sniper, able to accurately hit his moving targets from almost a mile away. Oliver showed similar proficiency as he quickly shot down his targets. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Oliver excels in advanced close-range combat. He is proficient in various types of strikes, grapples, blocks, throws, take-downs, and holds, letting him effectively change his battle tactics and attack patterns to suit the situation, allowing him to more than hold his own against seemingly any opponents or multiple people at once. The fighting form seems to be a combination of Wing Chun, Kung Fu, Muay Thai, Boxing, Hapkido, Judo, Karate, Jujitsu, and styled after his various mentors. After his training in the League of Assassins, he was able to easily outmatch Merlyn and fight on par with Ra's. During a sparring session, he was able to take Thea, Laurel and John all at the same time. *'Master stick fighter:' While training with Slade, Oliver became able to spar with much more experienced fighter for prolonged periods, even able to go toe-to-toe with him. He's an expert in the Filipino combat art, Eskrima Kali, and shows his skills practicing on a training dummy or sparring with his team, to which he swiftly defeated the latter. He was able to take down three of The Mayor's thugs simultaneously using Sara's bo-staff. *'Master swordsman:' Originally, due to training from Slade Wilson, Oliver became highly proficient in swordsmanship. However, Oliver's near-sole dependence on his bow and arrow over the years has affected his ability with this skill. Oliver training for three weeks under Ra's greatly improved his skill; he is able to swiftly subdue Nyssa and likewise fight on par against the League of Assassins' leader himself. *'Master knife-fighter/knife-thrower:' Oliver is shown to be skilled with knives. He killed a man in Hong Kong with a single stab. He also was seen practicing knife-fighting with John. Oliver is also skilled in using knives in long-range combat. He was able to use a kitchen knife, as an improvised throwing knife to disarm Chien Na Wei, before she could kill John Diggle. *'Skilled metalsmith:' With his preferred weapon being a bow leaving him with a limited supply of arrows, Oliver has become very skilled in forging and crafting his weapons. His arrows are shown to be very sturdy and sharp, able to pierce the highly durable flesh of a Mirakuru-enhanced man. Oliver's skill in this art is also transferable for more general use, such as making jewelry as a gift. *'Skilled engineer:' Oliver had an aptitude for mechanics since a young age, learning much about it from his father Robert in repairing and constructing technology. This enabled him to fix a broken radio when Slade couldn't. As a vigilante, Oliver developed a variety of devices attached to and designed to work in unison with his arrows once launched and other such gadgets such as a combadge that was encrypted to prevent tracing. *'Expert computer skills:' During his time in A.R.G.U.S., Oliver learned much about programs and networks through computers. He is capable of hacking a system for his goals like transferring bank accounts and acquire sensitive or secure information when necessary. His skill however is not as good as Felicity's as he would regularly go to her for aid even before revealing his vigilante identity to her. However, he was able to figure his way around one of Felicity's programs that locked him in the Arrowcave. *'Free running/Acrobatics/Stealth:' Oliver is capable at scaling buildings and running from rooftop to rooftop easily. He is very maneuverable and graceful, able to chase and outrun enemies through various terrains with no wasted effort or time. In battle, he is proven very agile and evasive, able to fluidly dodge attacks from multiple directions with coordinated flips, twists, and sharp turns without losing balance. A very tactical person, Oliver can sneak in and out of any guarded building without being detected. He is able to seamlessly disappear in a second's notice, even in broad daylight, leaving no signs of how he left or in which directions. For long periods of time, he is able to follow his targets without being noticed. *'High-level intellect/Master detective/Tactician/Great business acumen/Leader:' Oliver has demonstrated great detective skills whilst searching for information about the people on his list. He is very sharp, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is a quick-learner, having gained great knowledge, if not skill in various fields from his 5 years he was away from home and use them all effectively to aid in his investigations while maintaining discretion. He is highly tactical, both in preparation and while in action, letting him plan out how to take on large numbers of dangerous adversaries and enhanced/super-powered individuals. He is an effective businessman as he ran the nightclub Verdant. Oliver is a capable leader, forming a vigilante team known as Team Arrow, and has led it with success since. He is skilled in arguments and giving out speeches, in motivating and inspiring others. He is confident to defend himself in the court, and giving out speeches in his mayoral campaign. *'Multilingual:' Oliver is capable of fluently speaking English, Russian, Cantonese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, and Arabic. He can speak Mandarin so perfectly that a blinded Chinese Triad member believed Oliver was actually Chinese. *'First aid/Toxicology/Physiology:' Oliver has tremendous knowledge of human anatomy. During his repeated usage of physical torture, he has been able to inflict hours of harm without fear of killing them. From Yao Fei, Oliver gained skill in pressure point manipulation, able to paralyze a person into a seemingly dead state and just as easily undo it. For healing, Oliver is well-versed in first aid and medicine. He can patch up most injuries on himself or others, even bullet wounds, and able to quickly determine the nature of a poison. *'Network:' Oliver uses his connections in the Solntsevskaya Bratva and Roy's street contacts to get information, due to his friendship with Lyla Diggle, he has some connections in A.R.G.U.S.. As a former member of the League of Assassins, Oliver has connections within the organization. *'Intimidation/Interrogation/Torture:' As a masked vigilante, Oliver commands a very intimidating presence, which strikes fear into the hearts of the criminals he confronts. In some instances, Oliver is not above maiming his targets for intel, (which sometimes leaves him at odds with other people, such as Barry). For the use of torture, Oliver has enough intel and kinesthetic knowledge of the human anatomy to torture someone and cause them great pain without danger of immediately killing them. *'Psychological warfare:' Oliver is very skilled in torturing his victims psychologically. One example was when The Dollmaker's lawyer didn't give up any information, prompting Oliver to shoot him through the shoulder and kept him from going to the authorities and reporting Quentin to his lieutenant or anyone by threatening to shoot his other shoulder if he did. He acquired this skill during his training in Hong Kong with Amanda Waller. Oliver has also proven to be very deceptive, spending three years effectively convincing all that he and the Hood/the Arrow were two separate people through a series of carefully designed ruses. Against highly intelligent and methodical enemies like Slade and Ra's al Ghul, Oliver was shown able to skillfully use their own plans against them, able to feign being beaten or cornered only lure them into his own trap. Likewise, he proved himself a very convincing actor, having pretended for weeks that he was loyal to Ra's while still preparing to destroy his organization from within. *'Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain:' Oliver is shown to be very stubborn, and is nearly fearless. Under no situation would he ever give up. Even on the island while he was untrained and in no shape to fight anyone, he was shown to be quite resistant to pain. Oliver was able to injure Malcolm Merlyn's leg with a flechette, before knocking him out cold with a single punch, despite being badly injured by his arrows and having 3 broken ribs. Even more, he was able cling to life after a fatal stab through the chest long enough to be treated. After his League of Assassin training, he was able to take an arrow piercing through his arm while barely flinching. His will was even shown strong enough to momentarily resist Darhk's telekinetic hold long enough to fire an arrow clean at him. *'Expert driver/Expert pilot:' Oliver is able to man multiple vehicles, and appears to be skilled at it. He is able to pursue enemies in various ways using different vehicles, known to be a motorcycle. At some point in fives years he was missing, he learned how to fly shuttles and became a pilot. Oliver was able to crash land the shuttle without dying, with the help of his wife Nyssa. *'Master of subterfuge:' Oliver also possesses considerable skills at lying and deception, having once bested a lie detector test where only a "slight flutter" was detected coming off of him. He uses these attribute to hide his double life as a wealthy club owner and vigilante. *'Master survivalist:' Oliver has great survival skills, as he was taught by Yao Fei how to survive in the wild. He was able to live on the island and provide for himself. His skills and willpower allowed him to survive near-death experiences, like in his battles against Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson and Ra's al Ghul. He is also an master escape artist, able to free himself from various confinements. *'Meditation:' Oliver is skilled in meditation and was able to guide Roy into using it to analyze his memories, due to the fact that he was trained by Tatsu Yamashiro. *'Kinesthetic learning:' While pampered for most of his life to the point of being nearly helpless, Oliver is shown to be have an advanced growth rate, quickly learning as he takes a hands-on approach to whatever skill he applies himself to as he amassed a wide-variety of skills with expert, if not masterful, proficiency in each. When Slade did a disarming maneuver on him, Oliver was able to use it on one of Fryer's men just a few hours later. He is later shown able to execute all the techniques of the League of Assassins after only three weeks of training, including the one Ra's used to defeat him in their previous battle to kill Ra's. *'Master cook:' During his 5 months of retirement as a vigilante, in his pursuit to learn more creative skills, Oliver became an exceptionally talented cook. He is regularly praised by others for his work in various culinary styles. *'Occult knowledge:' After meeting John Constantine, Oliver gained great knowledge regarding magic and the supernatural world, able to immediately identify Damien Darhk's magical powers and distinguishing it from meta-human abilities. *'Bodily temperature adaption:' From his time spent lost on Lian Yu, Oliver has become very adept as regulating his natural body temperature, able to handle most environments without proper attire. When Oliver was asked by Barry Allen why his new Green Arrow not having sleeves, Oliver answered by saying "I don't get cold.". Equipment *'Carbon Fiber Long Bow:' This Carbon Fiber Long Bow serves as Oliver's spare bow, after his Customized Recurve bow was chopped in half by a downward forearm strike from Malcolm. It belonged to his late mentor Yao Fei. Oliver has also used it as an improvised quarterstaff. *'Customized Oneida Kestrel Compound Bow:' This Customized Oneida Kestrel Compound Bow serves as Oliver's new bow, it was designed by Felicity. It can fire 2 small explosives from the ends of the bow riser. Oliver also uses it as an improvised quarterstaff. It curls into a smaller size. *'Oliver Queen's Crossbow:' Oliver used a crossbow once when he was in the elevator shaft, when he was in the building of Merlyn Global Group, while using one of his grappling hook bolts and swinging across the elevator shaft. It is shown to be strong enough to hold 2 people, like Oliver and Felicity Smoak. *'Customized Hunting Arrows:' Oliver, in his vigilante persona, uses as his signature weapon of choice numerous types of green arrows, which he creates and designs himself. Combined with his customized Recurve Bow or Carbon Fiber Long Bow to fulfill his promise and mission he made to his father before his death. He carries arrows and flechettes (miniature projectiles stored on gauntlets, the equivalent of throwing knives) that add up to 24 in number. After becoming a member of the League of Assassins, Oliver now uses black arrows. *'Trick arrows:' Oliver has used custom-designed arrows such as incendiary arrows that explode on contact. On occasions, he has also been known to use arrows embedded with recording and listening devices. *'Quiver:' A green arrow container strapped to Oliver's back. He uses it to carry his arrows as the Arrow. After becoming a member of the League of Assassins, Oliver now uses a black quiver to carry his arrows. *'Flechette:' Oliver, as Green Arrow, carries flechettes or the equivalent to darts to disarm people. For example, he uses one to disarm Quentin of his gun. He carries it around his forearm. It is unknown what materials it is made from. It can be assumed that Oliver may carry some trick fletchettes as well e.g., he uses smoke producing ones to assist in his escape from the SCIS. *'Katana:' Oliver was seen in the Arrowcave training with a katana, likely to sharpen his swordsman skills. *'Eskrima Sticks: '''Oliver has been shown to frequently utilize Eskrima sticks as training and sparring weapons. *'Green Arrow suit:' Oliver wears a protective suit as Green Arrow, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. It was designed by Cisco Ramon after his previous suit was taken by the SCIS and destroyed, it is unknown what materials it is made from. *'Green Arrow Gauntlets:' These gauntlets are used by Oliver (as his heroic alter-ego Green Arrow). *'Green Arrow Mask:' Oliver wears a mask to hide his identity from his enemies. His mask is a dark green in color to match his hoodie. It is made from a compressible micro-fabric. This has the ability to conceal Oliver's identity very effectively, it has no restrictions on his visual field while on the run or aiming arrows. It is unknown if it was designed by Cisco or Barry Allen. *'Voice Filter:' Oliver uses this device to disguise his voice, when ever he was talking to people, who knows what his voice sounds like, as the Arrow. Oliver now uses this device to disguise his voice, regardless of who he speaks to as Green Arrow. *'Ghost Phone:' Oliver uses this Ghost Phone to call Quentin, from the other ghost phone that he gave him anonymously, when ever he needs his help. When he called Quentin it is shown that it uses the same voice changer technology that Oliver uses to disguise his voice as the Arrow, whenever he was talking to people who know what his voice sounds like. On 2 occasions it was used by Laurel. It is unknown if it was designed by Oliver. *'Oliver Queen's motorcycle:' Oliver uses a Ducati Monster Diesel Edition motorcycle to get around Star City, when he is out on patrol as Green Arrow. His civilian motorcycle is a Ducati Divel Carbon Edition. *'Lian Yu Herbs:' Oliver brought back herbs with him from Lian Yu that could counteract most types of drugs and poisons and even heal infections. *'Blood draining equipment:' Oliver had blood draining equipment which he continually used to drain small amounts of his blood to store away for medical emergencies. Future equipment *'Cybernetic arm:' In one potential future of 2397, after his left arm was cut off by Grant Wilson, Oliver is force to use a cybernetic arm, one that had great strength, dexterity and speed, allowing Oliver to fight as efficiently as with his original arm. The moving mechanisms inside the arm and its overall appearance resemble the arms on the ATOM Exosuit. Former equipment *'Customized Recurve Bow:' Oliver, as the Arrow, used as his weapon of choice a customized recurve bow combined with his arrows to fulfill his promise and mission he made to his father before his death. It is unknown who it was designed by and it features standard recurve limbs and a riser that has a metal enclosure for the hand. Oliver also used it as an improvised quarterstaff. It was destroyed by Malcolm Merlyn. *'The Arrow suit:' Oliver wears a protective suit as the Arrow, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. Later, Cisco Ramon designed a new costume made with a polymer Kevlar weave. It is 25% lighter and can carry 15% more gear. However, he no longer uses it, after he was framed by the League of Assassins, for there crimes. According to Felicity, it was destroyed, after it was taken by the SCIS. *'Arrow Gauntlets:' These gauntlets are used by Oliver (as his heroic alter-ego the Arrow) to carry his flechettes. However, he no longer uses it, after he was framed by the League of Assassins, for there crimes. According to Felicity, it was destroyed, after it was taken by the SCIS. *'Arrow Mask:' Designed by Barry Allen, it is made from a compressible micro-fabric. This has the ability to conceal Oliver's identity more effectively than the previously used grease paint and has no restrictions on his visual field while on the run or aiming arrows. However, he no longer uses it, after he was framed by the League of Assassins, for there crimes. According to Felicity, it was destroyed, after it was taken by the SCIS. *'League of Assassins Recurve Bow:' When Oliver was forced to join the League of Assassins he got a new, all-black, takedown recurve bow. *'League of Assassins suit:' Oliver wears a protective suit, used by the members of the League of Assassins, as his apparent villain alter-ego, Al Sah-him, to hide his identity from his victims. It is unknown what materials it is made out of, with the exception of kevlar. *'Chinese Dao:' After becoming a member of the League of Assassins, Oliver now wields a sword as most members do. His sword is a Chinese Dao. *'Smoke Bombs:' Oliver used a smoke bomb in his fight against Nyssa, to temporarily blind her eyesight. *'Demon's Ring:''' Having defeated Ra's al Ghul in combat, Oliver inherited a particular ring the master assassin wore which symbolizes his position as the Demon's Head. Oliver kept it long enough to pass it on the title of Ra's al Gul to Malcolm. The Hood.jpg|The Hood The Arrow.jpg|The Arrow Al Sah-him.jpg|Al Sah-him Category:Humans Category:Halliwell family Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow members